The Creepiest Mission Yet!
by The Time Traveler
Summary: The spies from Totally Spies and myself are sent in on a rescue mission but involves a villiage in Europe!
1. The Mission

**The Creepiest Mission Yet!**

AN: Greeting's y'all. Now the semesters out, I am back and writing again! I came up with this idea during a time when I was doing a joint story with Mat49324. It's a crossover, between Totally Spies and a certain video game and stars myself in it. Which game you ask? Well read and find out!

_I remember the day well. It only happened a few months after I was recruited into the World Organization Of Human Protection (WOOHP). It was 1998, and there was a huge incident occurring in a small town in the Midwest. I was ordered there to investigate what it was, and more importantly, what was causing the calamity there. What awaited me there was a horror so great that it was hard to describe to my administrator. I soon discovered the cause. The reason for this ghastly horror was a strange man-made biological substance. Once infused it causes humanity to become, what one can only describe as, the undead. But what shocked me more was the company who made it, a pharmicutical interprise known over the world, but it turned out it was secretly making these biological weapons. I made out of the city in one piece with the last sample of the virus. As for the city itself, the government had the whole place nuked. I gave the sample of the virus to the only person in WOOHP I could trust, the founder and leader, Jerry Lewis. He promised to keep it out of wrong hands, including the forsaken group that made it, UMBRELLA, in order to make sure the rest of the world does not end up like the crater that was once a town known as RACCOON CITY._

* * *

Beverly Hills- 2004

The Groove, one of the best shopping areas in all of Beverly Hills, and who could resist shopping there, especially since it was their 30 percent off sale, and in fact three girls in particular were enjoying this. Yes it was none other than Clover, Sam and Alex, very experienced mall trawlers (AN: I picked that word up from "Time Bomb" in Sailor Moon, not sure it's a real word though), and man they had gotten quite a haul.

"Oh yeah", said Clover, "This has got to be the best shopping spree ever!"

"And your just as psyched over it as ever, Clover", said Sam.

"Well", said Clover, "How couldn't I be, with everything. . .", she was inturupted when Alex gave a, "Hey Look".

Alex was pointing to a young man sitting on a bench. He had brownish-black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt under a blue denim jacket that was open to reveal the shirt. He had on jeans with a belt and on his feet were leather loafers. He looked real depressed at the moment.

"Hey", said Sam, "Isn't that Jason?"

"Hey your right, Sam", responded Clover, then she gave an concerned eye, "He doesn't look too happy, he's usually cheerful."

"Why don't we ask", said Alex. The group nodded and headed on over to Jason.

Jason sighed as the painful memory ran through his head again. He thought coming to the Groove would get his mind off it, but like a bad wound, it refused to leave him.

"You know you should cheer up more", said a voice. He looked up to see his three friends.

"Oh", said Jason, "Sam, Clover, Alex, should have known you would be here." With that he got up.

"Well, we didn't expect to see you here, since you don't get out much", said Alex, "We noticed you're a little down, care to explain."

Jason motioned them to walk with him. "I was just having a bad memory, a memory of a WOOHP mission that just won't go away."

"Hey, we have had bad missions before that go totally freako on us, but we don't dwell on it. I mean like that time we got turned into freaks, sure we freaked, but, Hello, look at me, I am happy as ever", said Clover.

"I have read up on your missions", said Jason. His face turned stern and said, "And trust me, this is a life scaring thing compared to what you've been through."

The spies got a little scared at that point and Jason noticed this.

"Sorry", he said, "Just got caught up in the moment, that's all."

"No worries", said Alex, "But are you sure you don't want to tell us."

"Maybe, when I am feeling better and when I have TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"

The reason why Jason screamed that last line cause at that moment a trapdoor had opened beneath their feet and they all fell through. Yes ladies and germs, they have been WOOHPED!

The group landed on a couch before Jerry's desk.

"Ah, Jason, girls, glad you could drop in", said Jerry.

"Not that we have a choice and for the record Jerry, this is the only part of the job I hate", said Jason.

"Sounds like we are in a chirpy mood today", said Jerry.

"No he's not Jer", said Alex.

Sam and Alex facefaulted and Sam said, "That was sarcasm Alex, duh!"

The screen behind Jerry faded and a picture of girl with short blonde hair appeared and was wearing an orange sweater with a scarf around her neck and had a green checkered skirt and on her feet were long boots.

"Who's she Jer", asked Clover.

"Your next assignment. This is the President's daughter, Ashley Grahm", said Jerry.

"Great", said Sam, "As if we didn't have enough trouble with the previous president's daughter when we babysat her. Oh well, at least it should be easy considering she's an adult."

"Oh, it's not exactly a supervisory mission superspies, she was kidnapped a few months ago", said Jerry.

"KIDNAPPED", said the whole group.

"Yes", said Jerry, "and we believe it may have been someone on the inside. Recent sources state she was spotted in a village in Europe. Your mission is to help the newest member of the special forces made to protect the family go in and escort them back to Washington."

"Hold up a sec", said Jason, "I understand why your three superspies have to go, but why me?"

"I thought you never ask Jason", said Jerry. He snapped his fingers and on the screen a man with blond hair and wearing a leather jacket appeared on screen. "It's because you seem to have good relations with the new recruit, a man I am sure you know very well."

"Oh", said Clover, "He's dreamy." Then looking at Jason she asks, "Care to introuduce us?"

Jason didn't respond he was fixated and stood up. "Yes I know him, that's former Police Officer Leon S. Kennedy. I met him, at", Jason paused and looked hurt, "At that time." Turning to Jerry he said, "Very well, I'll go."

"Excellent", said Jerry, and turning to his Gadget Lending And Distrubuting Interactive System (G.L.A.D.I.S.) he said, "G.L.A.D.I.S."

"Yes, right away Jerry", said G.L.A.D.I.S. With that G.L.A.D.I.S. distrubeted some gadgets.

"For this mission we have the steel cable launcher go-go boots and loafers, laser lipsticks and chapstick, the sonic disintegrator boom box, the catfight (fistfight) gloves, and the m-ray contact lenses."  
"Thanks G.L.A.D.I.S.", said Sam. With that, Jason and the Spies hopped up onto the treadmill to head to the jet, but then Jerry said, "Jason a moment please."

Jason nodded, and turning to the girls he said, "You head on, this will take a minute." The girls nodded.

Jason stepped up from the treadmill and talked to Jerry and said, "Okay what is it?"

"Jason, I didn't want to discuss this in front of the girls but, since you were involved in this I must tell you something. Two days prior to the kidnapping someone tried to break into the WOOHP vault, particulary, vault number 2454."

Jason's mind snapped into place, "2454, that's the vault where the. . .", then Jason gasped, "You don't think it's THEM do you?"

Jerry then said, "I don't know, but it seems too coincidental that this happened two days before Ashley got kidnapped. Keep your guard up."  
Jason nodded but before he went Jerry asked, "You've been remembering that event today, haven't you?"

Jason nodded.

Jerry then said, "Jason, I understand how you feel, anyone would have been traumatized after that, but if it comes to it, I think you should tell the girls what happened."

Jason then said, "I might, and something tells me I will." With that he stepped on the treadmill that headed towards the hanger.

When he got there he spotted the girls waiting there for him (and they were in their spysuits).

"So", asked Sam, "What's up with Jer."

"Oh, just man talk", said Jason, "Anyway, let's go, we got a president's daughter to save."

A few seconds later a jet came out of one of WOOHP's hanger, heading towards Europe.

AN: Okay, that's it for now. But you are probably asking, "why". Well, A, I wanted to write a RE fanfic for some time, B, I thought, 'well since the spies are superspies and since I saw what they can deal with, rescuing a president's daughter from the grasps of an evil cult seems right up their alley, and finally, it seemed like a good idea at the time. And if your wondering if I will make a prologue explaining my situation in RC, yes I am! Adios authors and readers, and if they are reading, deviants!


	2. Meeting allies

The Creepiest Mission Yet!

AN: Okay here is the next chapter. This is where it gets good, enjoy it!

Jason, Sam, Clover and Alex were in the jet, which was now flying overhead over a rural area in Europe. Jason was still looking a bit pale and was shivering.

"What's the matter Jason, you have haven't been looking well since we left HQ", said Clover.

"Yeah, tell us", said Alex.

"I prefer to wait until the time is right", said Jason.

"If you insist", said Sam, "Hey there's the village Jerry informed us about in the briefing."  
"Good", said Clover, "Let's jet down there on the outskirts a bit and see what the locals can tell."

Sam set the autopilot and the four used their Jet pack backpacks to get out of the jet and landed safely near the outskirts of the village, just a little ways from the main plaza.

"Okay let's go", said Alex.

They all went into the village, and noticed the villagers working, but they didn't take notice of them yet. "Oh man", said Clover, "Don't these people know that this is so out of style?"

"Yeah, and it looks ready to fall apart", said Alex.

They quickly hid behind a house and noticed a bonfire going on. They notice it was a police officer getting burned.

"Oh my", said Alex, "That is not right." As she was saying this someone snook up behind them and planted an ax in Alex's back fortunately it was her jetpack that suffered the damage. They turned to see a few angry villagers holding axes and pitchforks.

They shouted in Spanish. "Woah", said Clover, "Chill, we come in peace!" A woman aimed her pitchfork and tried to spear them, fortunately Jason protected her with his jetpack.

Sam quickly used her cable go-go boots to hold them to a wall. But then they heard shouts and a bunch of villagers were heading in one direction while a few others noticed the spies. One of them had a chainsaw.

"I think these villagers don't like outsiders", said Alex.

"This leaves us with one option, RUN", shouted Jason.

The super spies nodded and they ran, soon to be surrounded.

Sam noticed an opening, "QUICK THAT WAY!"

They ran and ran as fast as they could and ended up at an old house, but while they were running a few weapons hit Clover and Sam's backs where their jetpacks were destroyed.

Once inside, Jason asked, "Is everyone okay."  
"We are", said Clover, but taking off her jetpack said, "But our jetpacks aren't."

"Looks like we can't leave by air anytime soon", said Alex.

"That's not our concern right now, right now we need to be concerned about finding Ashley and finding out what her kidnappers did", said Sam.

"I have a strong hunch the inhabitants here are assisting with this", said Clover.

"I agree, for now let's press forward, see if we can find any clues. And if we are attacked, don't hesitate to use your lasers and use full force. These people are not playing games here", said Sam.

Everyone nodded and started moving through the house and eventually they found a back way out. As soon as they went out it, the door slammed shut behind them, leaving a blue ball with something inside it. Once outside everyone jumped in shock at the sound of a bell.

"That must be coming from a church or something", said Clover.

"Most likely", said Jason.

In a few minutes the bell stopped and the WOOHP team moved forward. They came apon a well, they all jumped down it. They all landed in a water way.

"Come on", said Jason, "Let's see where this leads." The soon found the route led across a narrow stone passage and up to the innards of an old house.

"Wait a sec", said Jason. He peeked down a little ways. He looked back, "We are in the clear. I don't think they were expecting anyone to come this way yet."

They all nodded. They soon walked a bit down, and then exited the house. They noticed a gate not to far.

"Let's check it out", said Sam, who ran over and tried to push it open. "Darn it's locked!"

Clover said, "Let's take a break in that rocky shelter over there and ponder the mission." She gestured to the remains of a very small house with rocks.

They all sat down in there and took a much needed rest.

"So far we know nothing about what's going on", said Alex, "Or who's holding Ashley.

They all looked at Jason who was a bit more shaking up than usual.

"Jason what's wrong", asked Clover.

"Nothing", said Jason, "Just that little problem we had back at the village just stirred a nerve, that's all."

"Hey check that out", said Sam looking at a piece of cloth draped over something. On it was a strange symbol, it almost looked like a bunch of stag horns on a pike.

"What could this be", asked Alex. 

"I don't know", said Sam who took out her X-poweder, "But I am scanning it and sending it to WOOHP for anaylisis." She scanned it in and then waited for a bit.

A few minutes later Jerry beeped them. Sam opened her X-Powder. "Hey Jerry, did you get the symbol."  
"Yes I did", said Jerry, "And I just finished analyzing it. It's the symbol of a religious cult known as the Los Illumanados. But they are pretty secretive."

"Oh boy", said Clover, "Had to be, this village has to be in cahoots with a creepy cult."

"Why did you have problems", asked Jerry.

"Let's just say they gave us the exact opposite of a warm welcome", said Alex.

"In short, they nearly tried to kill us and damaging our jetpacks in the process", said Jason.

"I see", said Jerry. "Any luck coming in contact with Leon?"

"None yet", said Sam, "But. . ." Then they heard the sound of footsteps. "Talk later. Out." She closed her X-powder.

They looked to see several villagers walk out of the house they were in earlier. They kept themselves hidden. They were dragging two men behind them. The group recognized one of them.

"Say isn't that Leon", asked Clover.

"Yeah", said Jason, "You are right."

"Darn they got him, guess we have to free him", said Sam.

Little did they realize as they were looking at the situation, two villagers were sneaking up behind them. Alex heard something and then turned slowly.

"Uh guys", she said, but it was too late. She got hit upside the head. When Jason turned to see what was going on he got hit upside too, as did Clover and Sam. The next thing they knew blackness.

Hours later

Jason was the first to awaken. He noticed he and the girls were all tied up together. Soon Clover, Sam and Alex awoke and noticed their situation. "Oh great", said Clover.

"Relax", said Jason, "We have to find a way to cut out of this."

Sam struggled to grab something and she did, she grabbed her laser lipstick and began cutting it at the ropes where her wrists were tied.

"Good thinking", said Clover.

"I wonder what's happened to Leon", asked Jason. As he said this they heard a noise and saw a villager dragging an ax into their room. He ignored them and went into a nearby room and the villager groan and then a voice yell, "On three. One TWO THREE!" They heard the sound of snapping an ax thudding and the sound of furniture falling. Soon they saw a man with shoulder length hair run through their room and out the door.

"Who was he", asked Alex.

"Beats me", said Clover. Soon the rope snapped. And once that was done they got up and ran into the room where the villager went in and the man went out. They saw the villager lying dead on the floor and then they noticed someone else in the room. He took notice of them.

"Hey who are you three", he asked.

"Leon", said Jason pushing the three aside, "Been a while eh?"

Leon looked shocked, "Jason! Jason how nice to see you!" They slapped five and shook hands.

"Nice to see you, although I would have preferred a more comforatable setting", said Jason.

"I agree, so what brings you here", asked Leon.

"WOOHP business, same reason you are, to find Ashley Grahm", said Jason.

"I am not surprised", said Leon.

They then heard a 'ahem'. They turned and looked at the girls.

"Oh yeah", said Jason, "These are my fellow WOOHP agents. They are Superspies.

They came up to Sam, "This is Sam. She is very clever."

Leon shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Kennedy", said Sam.

"Leon, please", said Leon.

Jason then pointed out Alex, "This is Alex, pretty good with martial arts (then whipered, "But not the brightest light on the Christmas Tree so bear with her." Leon nodded) Alex extended her arm, "Nice to meet you Leon, we will be pleased to work with you."

"Likewise", said Leon.

"And this is. . .", said Jason but got interrupted for Clover went straight up to Leon and was rubbing up to him.

"Hi, I'm Clover, I am sure you want to know a lot about me, I sure want to know a lot about you!"

Leon gave a slight sigh and said, "Not right this moment", and gently pushed her away.

Leon then pulled out a communicator that was like a walke talkie. Only it had video reception as well. On one receiving screen, was a woman in a blue blouse had glasses on her face and had her hair up in a bun.

"Hunnigan", said Leon, "Sorry for the delay was a bit tied up for the moment."

"Glad to hear from you Leon", said Hunnigan, "Did you find anything about Ashley."

"Yes", said Leon, "I ran into someone who told me she is in a church in the village."

"Excellent, and the person who informed you", she asked.

"He gave me the slip. Oh and another thing, I have made contact with some people from WOOHP, one is an old friend."

"I was expecting this", said Hunnigan, "Sorry for not telling you sooner but we had to be discreet, we knew about these WOOHP agents, including Jason. I will notify Jerry."

"Okay we are heading back to the village", said Leon. With that he shut of the com.

"Well this is fortunate", said Sam, "You found out where she was."

"Of course", said Leon. "Well let's go and get her."

"Right on", said Jason following.

"We are right behind you", said Alex.

"Most assuredly", said Clover, still with hearts in her eyes.

The group headed on out of the room.

To be continued. . . . .

Okay that's it for this chapter! FINALLY I got it done! Hope you liked it.


	3. The start of a rough journey

The Creepiest Mission Yet

The Creepiest Mission Yet  
Ch. 3 

AN: I wanted to get this up by Halloween but circumstances delayed me. Oh well. Oh and if you want to see an episode from Totally Spies Season 5, go to this address: http: / / ser Videos. html ? username Stitchy5 (Just close the spaces) On with the fic!

Leon, Jason and the girls headed to the front of the house but as they did they saw a man with a hood peep in through the window and beckon through to them. "This way strangers." He then walked away.

"Creepy much", said Clover. "Let's follow him, he may be helpful to us", said Leon. "Good thinking", said Sam.

Soon out of the house they followed a niche near the house which led to a walled in area. There they saw the hooded man. "Got something that might interest you", he said and he pulled open his jacket to show a bunch of ammo and guns and such.

"Oh yeah", said Leon, "this is what I am talking about. Good thing I got some money to pay for this, from several spoils I found."

Leon managed to buy from the merchant a rifle, a old fashioned gun that resembled a German luger and managed to upgrade his gun a bit. After paying (and selling some treasures) he said, "That should do it."

"Come back anytime", said the merchant.

The five walked away towards a iron gate. "That man. . .he scares me", said Clover. Leon said, "Hey can't argue with that, but hey, we need what we can get." Then looks at Jason and asks, "Sure you four don't need a gun?" "No sir", said Jason, "It's against WOOHP policy." "Totally", said Sam.

Leon opens the gate on on the otherside was a a small canyon joined with a bridge. On the other end was a gate. "No choice but to go straight on through", said Sam. "I was afraid you were going to say that", said Clover. The group went in but then, just as they entered a group on the nearby cliff side spotted them and shouted. Some ran with dynamite.

Leon quickly took out his rifle and took several of them out. "I know you can't use guns. . .but can you help out a bit?" Jason and the girls nodded. They lept over Leon and began using their martial art skills to hold then down. One tried to hit Alex with a rake but she grabbed it and knocked him back. "Nice try", she said.

Clover managed to pin a few to the cliff side with her steel cable launcher go-go boots. "Nice pin up."

Jason soon got to the gate only to find it's locked. "Oh darn. We need a something that matches the indentation n the door. It's locked!" Then Jason ducked in time as an axe was whipped at him. Jason quickly returned it with a punch then used his cable launch loafers to pin him to the wall.

"I will look up the cliff", said Sam, "Clover, you and Alex check the houses." "What about me", asked Leon. "Cover us", replied Sam. "Good idea", said Leon who then shot at another villager.

Clover and Alex ran through the nearby housing on the cliff side, fighting past villagers as they went. Clover then spotted a chest on the roof of the house. Inside was a hexagonal figure in half. "Maybe this is what Jason needs", said Clover. She then heard a shot. She turned to see a villager fall, his head blown off. "Eww nast! But thanks Leon!"

Sam had to throw some of the villagers off her path on the Cliffside. Some she managed to push off the cliff, but when she saw some dinamiters coming at her, she quickly used her cable go go boots to pin them away which eventually they blew up due to holding the dynamite. She then found another treasure chest. "Hello", she said as she opened it, it too contained the other half of the hexagon object Clover found. Quckly she jumped down to where Jason was. "Hey Jas. I think I found half of what you need."

"Good", said Jason taking it. Clover, along with Alex and Leon ran up. "And we found the other half." Jason smiled and took it then after putting them together allowed the gate to unlock. "Good, let's get the heck out of here." Then Jason out of shock fired his laser chapstick. A boom was heard and then they saw what it was. There were more Villagers running to them but they had dynamite and Jason had used the laser chapstick to blow it up and them with it. But what really got on their nerves was Jason mumbling, "Everywhere. . . .no escape. . . .no. . ."

Leon said, "Jason, snap out of it." Jason came back to his senses. "Oh sorry about that. Sorry Leon it's just that ever since that day. . ."

"I understand", said Leon patting his shoulder. "After something like that we all would."

"What are you talking about", asked Clover. "Explain later", said Leon, "Right now we got to get to that church!" They quickly went out of the gat and headed straight through the area Jason and Spies were earlier before they were captured. They went straight through and saw the house they followed to get there. "I remember this path", said Sam, "We went this way before we were captured", said Sam, "In fact we saw you and that other being taking down there, before they spotted us."

"Oh", said Leon. "Who was he anyway", asked Clover. "That was Louis", said Leon, "He was once a cop." "Like you", asked Alex. "Yes Alex", said Leon, "Like me." He then cocks the shot gun. "I will go first no telling what's there. Who knows, some of the villagers could be waiting for us."

"Good idea", said Alex. Leon walked ahead of them and, sure enough, out ran some villiagers which he began shooting. "Let's go, keep behind me", said Leon. Jason and the spies nodded and did as they were told.

At the end of the hallway they found a area dotted with sandbags and bear traps. Some villagers were behind the sandbags taking cover. Leon, Jason and the spies hid behind some sandbags. "This is getting crazy!" said Alex.

Leon handed Jason a shot gun, "Jason I know WOOHP doesn't allow you to use weapons, but. . ." "Yes", said Jason who looks at Sam. "Even Jerry would agree that there comes a time for drastic measures, cause it looks like these guys aren't going to show mercy."

Jason smile. Both he and Leon stood up and fired on the villagers. They took some but more kept coming. Alex then took out the Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box, "Here take this and blow up!" She fired it at them they got hit hard and a grenade one of them was holding exploded on them.

"Good thinking kid", said Leon. "Okay, now step lightly now", he said as they walked. They began to ease their way around the traps. Some Leon shot to take make sure they were already triggered.

Moments later they found themselves near the passage that lead to the well. Along the way they found a room which housed an elegant mask, they kept it to sell to that merchant if they found him again. Though Clover wanted to keep it as a personal acesseory during Mardi Gras, of course all she got was disgruntled looks.

They soon found the ladder and made their way up. Once out Sam pointed out, "I know this route, if we keep going we will reach a house, beyond that is the village." "I remember too", said Jason.

"Thanks, let's get going", said Leon. They followed the road, along the way they picked up a dirty pocket watch. Soon they found the house. They entered and followed some stairs upwards. At the top they found a door with a crystal ball in it. "Great", said Clover, "A dead end."

"That's odd", said Sam, "That wasn't there before." "I think you are right", said Jason. He took out the m-rays. "Your right, this was that huge slam we heard earlier. I can see the room through here." "Great", said Alex, "How do we open it."

Leon looked at the ball then started moving it. In the ball, a huge pike could be seen with several odd sides. "I think I . . ." The then lined it up to show the Los Illuminados signature. "GOT IT!" The door then fell.

"Why didn't I think of that", said Clover. They then entered the room, which was a huge bedroom. Jason looked around. "Better look and see what we can find, it may help us."

"Right", said Leon. They looked around, Alex found some Pesos. "Got some money!"

Sam and Jason found something on a nearby bed. It was a note. "What's this?" said Sam. "Leon what do you make of this?" said Jason handing it to him. "I think it's from the big cheese of this village." "Big cheese, as in a chief", asked Alex. "Bingo, basically he's written his confusion as to why I was captured, and. . .it mentions a third party. Something about making it surface.", said Leon. "You mean someone other than us" asked Sam. "Yes, apparently we are not alone here", said Leon.

"Does it mention us", asked Sam. Leon looked, "Yes, he mentions he has captured you but he doesn't believe you to be the third party, in fact they suspect your helping me." "Well that's reassuring", said Sam. "I found something", said Clover. She holds up a key with the insignia of the Los Illuminados. "That Key may be handy", said Leon, "Good going."

Suddenly they heard noises. "What was that", asked Sam. "Let's check it out." They headed out the other door and looked out. They heard voices coming from down the stairs. Suddenly the heard Leon being grabbed and was chocking. The gasped when they turned. He was being held by a huge man, in a black trench coat, he had a red eye and a blue eye and a long beard. He looked angrily as Leon then he softened, "So you have the same blood as us." He let Leon go, "I will let you live for now, but you become upleasent to our eyes, I will dispose of you." Then looked at Jason and the spies. "You four are however don't have it, but, I barely see you four as a threat, especially since you are with him, but be warned, I will do the same to you if your friend also grows unpleasant to our eyes." He then leaves and heads back to the bedroom. Jason and Clover picked up Leon who was choking, "You okay Leon", asked Clover. "Yeah." "What did he mean, 'Same blood?'" asked Sam. "No clue."

To Be continued. . . .

Finished in time for my 6th anniversary as The Time Traveler. Hope you liked.


	4. Lakeside Terror

Creepiest Mission Yet.

Chapter 4

Lakeside Terror

"What that guy just said really freaked me out", said Clover.

"You are not the only one", said Jason, "We better contact Jerry before moving forward."

"I am contacting Hanagan", said Leon pulling up his radio.

"While you are doing that, we will contact Jerry", said Sam as she pulled out her X-powder.

She opened it and the quartet watched as Jerry's hologram appeared. "Ah", he said looking up from his tea, "How's the mission going?"

"Well other than going though a small nightmare and Jason having a near spazz attack", started Clover, "Pretty okay."

"Oh my. It's apparent to me the gadgets I gave you currently won't be enough. I am going to send a couple of extra gadgets to help", said Jerry.

"Oh that will help out a lot! Thanks Jerry", said Alex.

"Yeah but we got new problems, we ran into the big guy of this place again", said Jason, "Said something about Leon having the 'same blood'.

"Hmm, that could be a problem, anyway continue your mission", said Jerry, "I will let you know when the gadgets have arrived. They will take more prepping then usual."

"Got it. We are headed back to the village", said Sam.

They close the X-powder just as Leon got off the radio. "Okay", said Leon. "Let's. ."

"Wait, I want to see what that big guy meant what he told you", said Jason heading back to the bedroom.

"No wait!" shouted Leon. He and the girls followed him no sooner they entered, the huge man tried to belt at them. They managed to duck most of his blows but he then managed to give them soccer punches to the gut.

When he seemed about to finish them off there was the sound of gunfire followed by shots to the back. Alex barely had time to look but saw a woman in a red dress aiming a gun at the chief through the window.

Angry he ran at the woman who managed to used her cable to get out of the way as he threw himself at her.

No sooner they recovered Leon grabbed Jason. "What where you thinking!?"

"Hey I just trying to save us some trouble", said Jason, "Rather than just live in fear of what's going on!"

"Jason for goodness sakes", said Clover smacking him, "Our main goal is to find the Presidents daughter, risking your neck to find answers can wait!"

Jason rubbed the spot at his cheek and sighed, "Right. . . .sorry. I just panicked."

"Jason what happened to you in Racoon City?" asked Sam.

"Now isn't the time to ask questions right", asked Jason.

"He's got you there", said Leon. "Come on let's go. And take what you can find."

Nodding they move on out. Alex then looked to the window, "Who was that lady?"

* * *

Shortly they found a few useful items in the house. They were about to leave when they saw two people with bags on their heads coming at them with. . .

"CHAINSAWS!?" shouted the girls.

"Oh great. . .", muttered Leon.

He quickly takes a grenade out. "GET BACK" He soon tosses it and it explodes right near them.

The chainsaw weilders were on the ground. . for only a few minutes but were right back on their feet.

Jason take up the shot gun while Leon aims his gun.

As they shoot at them Jason grimices, "WHY. . WON'T YOU. . JUST. . DIE!"

It wasn't long before they were on the ground, stone dead but the chainsaws still hauntingly revving.

"Sheesh", said Clover, "I thought they would never give up the ghost."

"Neither did I", said Leon, "Come let's head back to village."

They soon managed to find the gate open only to find a welcoming committee for them.

"Great", said Sam putting on the catfight gloves. "Now what?"

"We fight through them til we get to one particular house I saw them enter earlier. I think it leads to a place we haven't been to yet", said Leon. "I think it leads to the church."

"How do you know", asked Alex.

"When I arrived, these villagers assaulted me but stopped and headed to a house for the church. It was locked, but this key we found may open it", said Leon as he shot another villager.

"Glad you pointed it out", said Sam who used her catfight glove to pierce one in the face.

They ran though they were stopped a bit because Alex got her leg caught in a bear trap.

"AAAGH! IT HURTS OW!" she shouts.

Quickly Leon frees her. "You okay?"

"Yeah I will heal quickly it's not serious", said Alex.

"Good let's move", said Jason.

They fought their way long and hard and managed to get into the house and lock it behind them.

"That should hold them off for a while", said Clover. "Let's hurry and find Ashley so we can get out of this nightmare? So where's the way to the church Leon?"

Jason takes up a memo. "Well check it. The church is where our subject is, but it turns out the key is hidden. . at the lake. Guarded by something called, the Legado."

"Well uh let's not totally worry", said Alex sweating, "Perhaps the Legado is friendly."

"I doubt it", said Leon.

Looking around Sam suddenly finds something. "Here we are!" She pulls open a trapdoor. "A secret passage."

"Clever", said Leon. "Well time waits for no man."

"Or woman", said Clover added. They all jumped on down.

They soon started to navigate the tunnels. Fortunately no one was down there. . except the merchant they met before.

"Welcome. . I got a selection of good things on sale strangers", he said as he opened his cloak.

"Uh sorry', said Clover, "I am not exactly the gun type."

"Well I am", said Jason hading some of their spoils over. He took up a TMP and handed it to Sam.

"Jason we don't exactly. . ." started Sam.

"Now is not a time to be choosey. Here it's do or die", said Leon as he got himself a punisher.

"Thanks a lot strangers", said the merchant taking his cash.

They emerged. As they did they saw the church and the graveyard. . and unfortunately a few unhappy villagers.

"Take them out!" shouted Jason firing the shotgun. Sam was reluctant but when a pitchfork was flung at her she got her game face on and fired the TMP without mercy.

"How was that", she asked.

"Not bad for a first time", said Leon as he finished the last one.

Alex ran up to the church hoping what the note said wasn't true that it was locked but sure enough. . . "It's locked all right", she said.

"Looks like we are going for that key after all", said Clover.

"Oh goody", said Leon. Then pointing down a path simply said, "Guess that's where we are headed."

They all headed along the path which led them to a wood siding on the side of a cliff. It made a few of them nervous but they almost passed without incident, the axe throwing villagers not withstanding.

The door on the other side led to a large clearing with a few shelters. They passed a few crows but found little.

"I have a really bad feeling about this", said Sam as they headed to the other side.

Wait awaited them was a long bridge to the other side of a river. It almost looked easy until.

"HEADS UP THERE'S A LOT OF THEM!" shouted Alex.

Quickly the gun wielders unloaded what they could as they made their way across long hard wetlands and finally made it to behold the huge lake.

"This must be the lake mentioned in that document we found earlier", said Sam.

"Hey there's someone on it", said Alex.

Leon took a look with his binoculars and sure enough, two villagers were on the water and they were depositing the body of a police officer then sped off. The next thing. .WOOOOOSH! Something huge jumped out of the water and ate the guy.

"Damn", aid Leon, "I knew that guy, he helped to bring me here."

"Oh my gosh", said Sam, "And whatever ate him is huge. I bet it's that Legado creature."

Leon heads on forth and the spies notice.

"Uh excuse moi", said Clover, "But you are not seriously going onto the lake with that thing out there."

"I am, it's our best bet", said Leon.

"You heard the guy", said Jason.

"OH man", said Alex as she shook and rubbed the sides of her arms with her hands, "This mission is all kinds of creepy not to mention life threatening."

* * *

Finding the boat house was pretty easy and luckily there was a small boat with a moter and plenty of harpoons. As they set out the nerveously look around the water. Suddenly they got hit hard and a rope with hook attached fell in. It resurfaced and was attached to something huge, and unfortnatly the roop was tied to the bow of the boat, pulling them along.

"Great. . it's got us, now what do we do?" said Clover.

Jason grabbed a harpoon and said, "Just throws these at it!" Which he did.

"Okay time to sushi this .. sushi"said Alex as she aided in throwing.

The Legado dragged them around trying to bash them. At one point it managed to maneuver and try to get at them head on but a few harpoons in his mouth changed it's mind.

They strugged hard until finally it had enough and sunk, but part of the rope was caught onto Leon so he quickly cut it free and the rope soon vanished.

They docked and they got out. Leon didn't look well.

"Woah, Leon you all right, not that you shouldn't be after that", said Sam.

Leon said nothing but stumbled right into a nearby cabin and just fell hard and started coughing he looked into his hand and gasped and fell.

"What's wrong", said Sam.

Jason held up his hand and gasped. "He . . . he was coughing blood!"

The spies gasped and sat there in shock.

To be continued. . .

Hope you enjoyed that, I meant to have it up before Halloween but better late than ever. Hope you liked it.


End file.
